


沈一笑外传

by xiexienixihuanwo



Series: 沈一笑外传 [1]
Category: Original Work, 原耽
Genre: M/M, 剧情, 古代, 神兽攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiexienixihuanwo/pseuds/xiexienixihuanwo
Relationships: 聂峥/沈一笑
Series: 沈一笑外传 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674097
Kudos: 1





	1. 春雪

雪无声地落满窗檐。天地无垠。屋子里椒兰馥郁芳香，掺着新雪煎熬的陈酿的酒香。窗边有一红衣客坐，青盏独酌。

“少爷，时辰到了。”

那人将盏中余酿一饮而尽，方回过头来。霎时间，三月的桃花便开在了大寒。

“走吧。”

不到卯时，天色尚且熹微。霰雪霏霏之时，马蹄最爱打滑。故二人的行进倒是不紧不慢。

“为什么不带他们？”黑衣男子开口问道。

“暗镖忌讳大张旗鼓，况且这东西也不大。”红衣轻叹了口气，面前白雾袅娜。“再来，也快过年了。”

黑衣男子不再说话。一时间，两人间就只剩铁蹄铃锒。

见对方似乎有些懊恼说错了话，红衣略一思忖，道，“那你呢？为什么跟着？”

马上的身影立刻一僵，道，“……我爹让我看着你。”

“哦？”红衣的声音里隐隐有几分笑意，“我怎么听阮伯说，是你主动请缨？还搬出了一大堆某人平时不屑一顾的规规矩矩？”

“你！”黑衣男子登时忘了前面的事，不免有些羞窘，“少拿我寻开心。”

红衣望向黑衣男子，耳根分明是有些发红，脸却回到了那张再熟悉不过的冷脸。他的眉目才悄悄的松落了下来。

五年前的那个年，他比谁都记得。

可正因如此，他才不想让本应美好的事，成为身边人口中的禁忌。

“天亮了。”

闻言，黑衣男子抬起头来。琼花纷落在他的眉间。

群山的轮廓逐渐在眼前清晰起来。一连接一片，山头余绿倒更似道袍上的墨渍了。行至又一村庄，分明是听不见的，但那京畿的闺阁佳丽们的胭脂香粉、玉楼鸿宴的笙歌管弦，竟恍惚也传到这里来了。

“快到京城了，”黑衣男子拍去身上的雪，又道，“前面有间酒肆，进去探探消息？”

“有好酒好肉的地方，倒需要问我了？”红衣笑道，翻身下马。正欲前去，却被人一把抓住。

“等等。”黑衣男子递给他一顶幕离，“戴上。”

红衣明知故问，打趣道，“怎么，我这张脸，给你添麻烦啦？”

“全酒肆都谈论你去了，还能打探得到什么消息。”

即便是是打小相识，如今也不得不认面前这人生得越发眉眼如画。也难怪坊间竟还有什么“公子一笑百媚生”的传闻。世人乃道镖师皆虬髶大汉的武夫，谁知竟还有这等拈花风月的人物。

红衣熟稔地戴上了幕离，二人进店后寻了个角落坐下，要了两壶好酒和几碟下酒菜。又随手塞给小二几两银钱，打发去了一边儿。不久，往来的人热闹起来，酒肆里几近满座。

“……要说当今最厉害的势力，就不得不说江湖三响：一响金陵白春水，二响姑苏顾晚照，三响江都沈君羊。这白家自不必多说，手里握的可是丹书铁契；顾家行事向来隐秘，就连这顾楼主本人，也仅有早年留下的‘六指探花’的名号。再说沈家，沈家乃是金、广一带最大镖局——凌风镖局的开办人，颇有几分财力，江湖上人皆敬其三分。沈家祖上是武功高人，为人仗义，又待人宽厚，留得住人心。合伙创办了凌风镖局，生意做了几代，名声越来越响，这才有了如今的地位。再加上，白沈二家素来交好，凌风镖局背后有了白家撑腰，走镖更是四通八达，生意做得如日中天。”

“可我听说，那沈君羊前两年不是死球了？他家那个毛头小子当时不过十五六岁，能兴起什么风浪！如今怕是白、顾两家独大。”

“哎，兄弟此言差矣。凌风镖局当今的少镖头，姓沈名容字一笑，当时年纪虽尚小，武功却超出他祖辈不止一二。其一，此人自幼与白家嫡子师从伏龙观，师出正统名门；其二，此人的母亲叶氏，乃是璧流真人的关门弟子。故其在幻术上的造诣，他称第二，江湖无人敢称第一。”

“这是叶氏乃是何人，竟如此深藏不露？江湖上竟未曾听说过此人的名号！”

“她是叶家庶出一脉，本家归属九霄山庄。可要说她为什么不曾出山，这里头还有许多名堂！”

这红衣便正是沈一笑本尊。他本来磕着瓜子，听邻桌讲个热闹。听至此处，不由嗤笑腹诽：传闻究竟是传闻，真假参半；他老娘乐意在家相夫教子，倒还成了“有些名堂”。她那功法修得是半推半就，与那便宜爹更不过是青梅竹马，情投意合。区区江湖儿女情长罢了，还能讲得出花来？

“你快说说，究竟是个什么名堂？”

男子呷了一口酒，才故作神秘道，“白家肯做凌风镖局的靠山，都是因为这个叶氏。”

众人惊诧道，“莫非……”

“诸位猜得没错。这叶氏年轻时也是位难得的佳人。与那白家主白春水，偶遇于师门香山。两人乃是一见钟情，决心抛下凡尘琐事，彼此与共，浪迹天涯。可叶家竟私自与沈家立下了婚约，一纸难却。最终二人离别之际，立下誓言，若是将来你一儿，我一女，定要成全了这双璧人……”

“噗……”

阮借风刚一回来，便见沈一笑呛了酒，一副坐立难安的样子。

“怎么了？”

“没事……”沈一笑咳嗽好几声，才总算顺了气，“你打听完了？”

“嗯。掌柜说，前几日雪下的大，山崩埋了官道。得绕道走。”

“消息确定可靠？”

“嗯，怎么了？”平时分明也不多过问。

“没事，快走吧。多了个未婚夫，一时有些‘思夫心切’。”

“？”

两人牵马离开酒肆的时候，已是雪霁初晴。道路上亦是人来人往，车水马龙。离京畿越近，村落就愈鳞次栉比。几是连山水也肉眼可见的繁华起来。

沈一笑百无聊赖道，“借风，你说白尘天天抱着剑找剑，有什么意思？”

阮借风冷哼道，“你不也天天往风月场里钻。”

“怎么，你也想去？”

“你！”

沈一笑夸张地避开对方甩来的眼刀，正欲安抚两句——倏然，一柄短剑疾驰而过！

“小心！”说时迟那时快，阮借风扑向身旁的人，二人纷纷跌落下马，翻滚了足有四圈。

又定睛一看，哪里是什么短剑暗器，竟是一截梅花枝！

沈一笑只觉登时寒毛倒竖，背上更是惊出了一身冷汗。

什么人武功如此高强！自己竟然连对方的出手的瞬间都毫无察觉！

“是谁？！”阮借风冷喝道。

四下无人应答。冷风呜呜地刮过老树的枝桠，夹杂着簌簌的落雪声。突然，一旁树丛间传来轻微悉索的响动。沈一笑递了个眼色，阮借风立刻会意，一步一步往树丛的方向靠。

沈一笑心鼓如雷，要是对方真是个一等一的高手，在下一瞬间，二人便会命丧黄泉。

好在最坏的打算并没有发生，树丛背后空无一人。

沈一笑顺着他的目光望去，只见周围草木凌乱无章，明显是之前打斗过的痕迹；雪地上的痕迹更是乱七八糟，脚印大小不一，其中最小的竟不如婴儿脚掌大。大片的血迹向前延伸，鲜艳殷红，明显是留下不久。

“是血。”阮借风脸色微变，抬头问道，“追吗？”

沈一笑思忖片刻，即道，“追。对方既然没有趁乱动手，恐怕不是冲着东西来的。但也不能大意。”而此时，马儿不安的低鸣更像是在印证在前方的是不详之物。

沈一笑压低了声音叮嘱道：“小心前进。”

二人从豁口摸了进来，一路沿着血迹，又行数十步，打斗之声突然如雷灌耳，压得教人喘不过气。其间掺杂之兽吼如磬如磐，令人生出一股寒意。只见不远前的空地上，两个黑影缠斗在一起。一高一低，一肥一瘦。交错闪烁间，雪泥飞溅。旁的梅花枝，都被折断不少。那矮子明显受了重伤，身形迟缓下来，渐渐落了下风。那瘦子见有人来了，啐一声，立即闪身不见了踪影。

看来方才的梅花枝，竟是从百步外而来！何等神人在此打斗？

“这是……”沈一笑立马上前，定睛一看，哪是什么矮子，分明是一只兽！形状似赤豹，却竟有五尾一角。

“是狰。”阮借风的脸色立刻难看了三分，二人此行好巧不巧，竟然撞见了不该撞见的东西。

那狰显然遭人重创，角被砍断，一只眼睛还汩汩淌着血。它勉强支撑着站在早已泥泞不堪的雪地里，粗重的喘息着。浑身刀口数纵，喉中却依然发出低低的咆哮。它凶狠的眼神死锁在沈一笑身上。千钧一发之际，狰忽然体力不支，倒在了雪地中。

二人顿时如释重负。不仅是因为那对峙时的紧迫感，更是因为那从先前靠近时就有着一股如千石般沉重的威慑力。

沈一笑刚抬脚迈出半步，就被阮借风一把抓住，怒道，“你做什么？”

他推开阮借风的手，道，“总得看看这神仙死了没吧？”

沈一笑蹲下去，探了探，竟感觉不到鼻息。又抚上那遍体鳞伤的身体，这才感受到一丝微弱的跳动。

“死了？”阮借风问道。

沈一笑摇了摇头，“快了。”忽而又道，“你问我作什么？这方面你不是比我更在行？”

此时再生异变：那狰的身形蓦然开始缩小，模样也开始变化。脚边足有一人高的庞然大物，竟缩至成年男子的小臂长短，方才停下。

沈一笑眼睁睁地看着那大怪兽突然变成了小猫咪，先是一愣，而后扑哧一声笑了出来。这一笑竟是许久没有的畅快。

沈一笑道，“借风，我们把它也带上吧。”


	2. 相逢

阮借风简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，脱口而出道，“你疯了？”

“可是你看，”沈一笑回头戳了戳那小狰的脸，“它像不像小黑？”

阮借风睨了那不猫不豹的东西一眼，并不说话。

“你怎么不说话？难道是刚刚被那神秘人的气功所伤，封了哑穴？”

阮借风烦不胜烦，才道，“不像。”

“你竟然说不像！”沈一笑惊得极为夸张，似乎不是在说堂堂神兽像不像一只猫，而是在谈论阮借风偷了一门小妾，“当年小黑与你如此亲近，你却睁眼说瞎话，你个负心郎！”

阮借风那万年冰山的脸都要融化了，“……”

沈一笑又一副了然的样子道，“我懂了，你刚才的脸明明就在说很像。”

“……”

阮借风最终还是放弃了跟这人交流，认命地给小东西包扎了伤口。他心思越重，手上就越狠，绷带紧到连昏迷着的狰都闷哼了一声。

原来那只名叫小黑的黑猫，早就一并死在五年前的大火里了。少爷脑子不清醒，自己还不至于。将凶兽留在身边，到底是个睹物思人的祸患——

“在想什么呢？”沈一笑盯着颇有几分古怪的阮借风，“你再用力点儿，不只是伤口崩开，怕是连脖子也一并折断了。”

“没事。”阮借风松了开来，将这虚弱的小东西抛给了沈一笑。

若真杀了，恐怕眼前这人能记恨自己一辈子。

而十年后，他宁愿当初那人恨自己一辈子，也要从一开始掐断这段孽缘。

到了快上灯的时候，二人方才落脚京城边上的一家小客栈。

沈一笑脱下外裘，上面还沾着室外的寒气。“顾家的人会等在岳阳酒楼，午时你将东西送过去。这是顾家给的信物，届时一并还了。”沈一笑将那火琉璃随手丢了过去，烛火映在上头，赤若玫瑰。

“你呢？”阮借风道。

“我与白郎还有些事，你不必等。东西交接完，你直接回府就好。”他顿了顿，又道，“你跟阮伯交代一声，今年…我就呆在京城。”

“你——”

“虽然不能陪你过年，离别礼还是有的。”沈一笑打断道，又不知从哪摸出一小截梅花枝，插到阮借风头上，笑眼盈盈。

“江南无所有，聊赠一枝春。”

半夜，沈一笑打了个冷颤醒来。他揉着惺忪的睡眼，才发现被子滚到了脚边。迷糊之中将被子半拉半扯了回来，沉沉睡去。

没过多久，他又一次被冻醒，发现被子这次离他离的更远。

？怎么回事？难道是它醒了？

他撑着眼皮审度了好一会儿，发现这小东西确实安安静静的、仍在昏迷之中。

难道真是自己掀的？从前怎么没发现自己睡相如此不佳。

沈一笑满脸疑惑地替狰捏好被角，再次睡了下去。当同样的事情第三次发生时，沈一笑终于觉得不对。

他又一次为狰捏好被角，作势睡了下去。不过这次，他睁着眼，准备将这专掀人被子的妖魔鬼怪探一究竟。

不出一会儿，被子果然被一股神秘力量拉了起来——沈一笑立刻伸手去捉，竟然真的捉住了一个毛茸茸的东西！还挣扎着，似乎想要逃离他的控制。沈一笑定睛一看，竟然是狰的尾巴！

沈一笑又好气又好笑，这兽都要没气了，尾巴倒还挺精神？都说尾巴是别的动物，这话果然不假？

沈一笑干脆翻身将那尾巴用双腿一夹，将狰整个桎梏在了怀里。这才牢牢制住了引发骚乱的大尾巴。

“跟个小混蛋似的，睡觉也不安生。”

一人一兽裹在被子里，窗外静谧，夜色正浓。明晃晃的月光从窗棂边沿斟进来，将狰的轮廓描摹了几分。沈一笑良久地盯着它，突然有些辗转难眠。

他还记得狰凶神恶煞瞪着他时，那双鳞金色的眼睛。他平生第一次见那么好看的眼睛，好似天地河山都折服了颜色。若是安在人身上，即便是纵横烟花柳巷无数的自己，也难免会动心。

更何况那双眼睛却瞧不出半分敌意，倒更像是在哪里见过似的。

沈一笑一只手轻轻在狰的胸前打转，细软的毛温顺缠绕在他的指间，隔着胸膛便能感受到心脏的跳动。

原来神兽也是有心的。

它究竟活了多久？被杀了也会死吗？也有七情六欲吗？或许……也会思念什么人吗？

只依稀记得睡着前最后想着，终有一天，他定弄个明白。

次日，白尘同沈一笑在京中会面还不到一碗茶的功夫，就被沈一笑拉着去了云锦记。云锦记是金陵鼎鼎有名的布绸缎庄，是宫中绣坊进料子的布庄之一。布庄老板姓云，夫妻和睦，膝下二女。大女儿年十六便进了宫，小女儿便接手了家中的生意。

白尘面无表情道，“你要做衣裳？”

“不是。买给猫用的。”沈一笑答道。

“猫？”白尘不解道。

“一会儿再同你说。掌柜的！”

“哎！来了来了！您先慢慢看啊！这位公子要什么？绫罗绸缎，锦衣霓裳，本店应有尽有。”

一位衣着不凡的少女走上跟前，相貌平平，却是明眸善睐。沈一笑不由心生好感。

“哦？你倒是说说看，你们有些什么？”沈一笑瞧她伶牙俐齿的模样，不由自主地配合起来。

少女介绍道，“这是仙客香缎，工艺略次，却绕指留香；这是契丹皮毛，是作皮袄的上等面料；这是蓬莱金纱，从东海蓬莱运来，千里迢迢，穿在身上便能使人流光溢彩……”她压低了声音，道，“连宫里的那些娘娘都抢破头了呢！”

沈一笑不禁莞尔，“那，敢问姐姐，这儿最漂亮、最柔软的料子，当是什么？”

少女被沈一笑打趣，倒也不恼。反倒自己好似真是对方长辈，有模有样道，“那当然是月华云锦缎啦！”

二人一唱一和，沈一笑抱拳行礼，“后生无知，还请姐姐指点一二。”

“月华云锦缎——此物唯月华下显露白水芙蓉暗纹，唯烛光下泛淡金的闪光。颜色润泽堪比和田玉，面料柔软伤不了一只蝼蚁。这可是宫中钦点的料子，年年都是后宫妃嫔们制中衣的底料。”

“那小儿用如何？”

“小儿？”

沈一笑不知何时手上多了一把折扇，目不转睛的盯着少女。扇上雕画洛神，栩栩如生。仿佛兮若轻云之蔽月，飘摇兮若流风之回雪……洛神一颦一笑之间，少女只见沈一笑方才还空空如也的臂膀中，如今还当真搂着一足月小儿，正睡得酣甜。

“姐姐，如何？”

“回公子的话，小儿体弱，易受风寒。月华云锦缎厚薄适中，亲软贴服，是最适合不过的。”

“好，就它了。”沈一笑一收扇，少女才如梦初醒。定睛一看，哪里有什么小儿？

“是。”少女心中泛起嘀咕：方才明明亲眼看见的，如今怎么又不见了？大概是交给旁边那位公子抱去了。只不过这翩翩公子年纪轻轻就有了孩子，真是可惜了。

沈一笑打包一番，又要了些别的料子，付好银子，这才满打满算地出了云锦记。白尘道：“买块布料而已，犯得上用幻术？”

沈一笑笑道，“落霞孤鹜楼安插在京城的眼线可也不少，不过是不想惹上别的麻烦罢了。”

白尘又道，“对了，你方才说的猫，究竟是怎么回事？”

沈一笑这才将他与沈借风二人一路如何跋山涉水、酒家探访、半道遇刺，雪山逢兽的故事说了个七七八八，不过略去了讲他与白尘“璧人”一双的部分。

白尘道，“果真如此？”

“嗯，该说的我都说了。虽然听上去匪夷所思，但绝无半句虚言。”

“那你买这料子，看来大有用途。”

“不错。现在虽不必，但将来回程路遥，一路上带着总归有诸多有不便。倒不如去布庄找块合适的料子，做成襁褓，一来不会累及伤口，二来便是掩人耳目。”

“你方才说这神兽能大化小，想必已不太显眼。如今奄奄一息是什么模样？”

“大小模样倒似寻常黑猫，不过通体有蛇鳞的光泽。加之眉心一点白，想必是头角所变。除此之外，就是虎牙长了些。”沈一笑顿了顿，又道，“倒是挺招人喜欢的。”

白尘又想到了什么，忽然开口道，“那你说——”

“不知道。”沈一笑不假思索道。步伐甚至逐渐加快，大有想要甩开白尘的意思。

白尘眉峰一挑，“我还没说完，你又知道了？”

“‘可知名剑何物？可知名剑何方？可知铸剑者何人？’”沈一笑叹口气，接道，“白郎，你当我认识你多少年了？”

“嗯……”

“再说了，这神兽也算半个神仙，要知道也是天上的事，人间兵戈刀剑，你要它如何得知？”

“那你的这个狰，现如今在哪儿？”


End file.
